She Will Be Loved
by OnlyTimeCanTellMeWhatICanWrite
Summary: Chloe is used to how Beca is. She doesn't like to talk about feelings, dealing with feeling or having feelings. And she is okay with that, but as the nights start to get harder for her the more Beca comes around for their time together, the more she feels herself falling for the girl. Will Chloe be able to tell her how she really feels, or just leave them as they are?
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't such how it happen, and she forgot how it even started, but once they did start she knew there was no going back. It was the same as every night around this time. Chloe would take her shower and change into her pajamas as early as she can, then head back to her room to study as much as she can, and once she had enough it would be lights out, and playing the waiting game. It didn't take long when the knocks on the door came along, and she wasn't surprise anymore when Beca was on the other side of the door, smirking at her.

The redhead though still wasn't use to the usual routine, as Beca made her way inside after Chloe moved, closing the door, and not even two seconds later she was pushed against it hard, as Beca crushed her lips against hers. She still wasn't use to the fast moving pace of the shorter girl's hands making the way into her shirt, her moan escaping her mouth as Beca moved down her jaw line to her neck. She still wasn't used to being lifted up, having her legs wrap around the brunette's body as she moved the heated make out session over to the bed. Chloe still wasn't use to it all, from the marks being left from the girl, from the feeling she got once Beca was able to enter her, and have her at her well.

This was something she wasn't used to, something that she never wanted to get use to, something that she wanted. That Chloe now craved, like she was a drug addict looking everywhere for her high once again. She couldn't stop it, not that she wanted to. No, she loved the feeling too much when it came to her turn, as she flip the shorter girl over, and Beca was under her now. She loved the other girl looking up at her, ready for whatever the redhead was going to do. She love the power of control just as much as she loved being controlled by the younger girl.

As the moaning started filling the room, started filling the once dark quite night it came clear to Chloe in that moment, that she was in too deep now. She knew what she was getting into once they did start this, she just never knew that it would go this far this fast.

Chloe never planned on hurting anyone during this time. She never planned on so much drama happening. She never wanted anything more, but for the girl under her-moaning her name asking for more, and looking at her with those eyes-to be loved. To feel love like no one could ever give her. To make her feel like no one has ever made her feel. And to treat her like no one had ever tried to treat her like this before, rather it be in the bedroom or out of it. That's all she ever wanted for Beca.

During the many times they have had sex and the small talks in between, she never planned on things going any further between the two. Never planned on feelings getting involved, since both girls didn't want to bother with that. Or more of Beca not wanting to talk about it. And if Chloe was honest with herself there would have been times where she can go back and take it all back. To not be put in this position that she is in now. But that only last shortly at times, as her mind would go back and have her enjoy what they did throughout the night.

There was countless times where she had to stop herself short of saying something. The three words almost escaping her lips, but she stop herself short any way she can, rather it be a harsh kiss, or something else along the way. It came clear to Chloe that whatever thing that her and Beca had, she didn't want to let it go. She didn't want anyone else to have her. She knew though that life was never that easy, that things like this happening, would put other things with a price to lose. She knew that, and yet she still wanted it more then ever. Still caved it more then ever.

She knew though getting involved with Beca would be tough. Would be hard to work with, because of how closed off from her feelings she is. She knew Beca was here for one thing, and one thing only, and that was to feel something, to try to feel something, anything besides love. Even though Beca like how Chloe would look at her when there were outside of the bedroom, out in public, the brunette knew what she was dong with the redhead. And Chloe knew just as much that the younger girl knew what she was doing as well. But still, it was something Chloe didn't want to deal with. Something that she didn't want to screw up with what she and Beca had going on between them. Then again, Chloe Beale never really planned to fall in love with Beca Mitchell.

**...**

******A/N: This is my first Pitch Perfect Fanfiction, so I do hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you thing, anything is good. Something I did wrong, something that I did right, it I should stop keep going. If you have ideas or what not. Review, review, review. Thank you and I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There was a few things I forget to put in the first chapter. Like the song by Maroon 5 help me by inspired, and I a video I watch by Hannah OneTwoNine as well that help me think of the outline for this story. So I do thank them every much. I would advise you to go watch that video, it is amazing by the way. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and don't be scared to leave me a review.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect by the way either.**

**...**

_It was late outside, but that didn't stop Beca and Chloe from being loud once they got back from celebrating about the new members that join the singing groups. In fact Chloe was trying to take Beca back to her dorm, but Beca didn't want to go back to a roommate who didn't even like her to start with, and going back slightly buzzed, maybe even close to drunk would probably not sit will either. Instead she told Chloe that she should would just stay at her dorm since she had no roommate anyways._

_Chloe thought for moment of that idea, but agreed quickly to it anyways as they started walking to her place. It took a while since both couldn't walk straight, either both bumping into each other, or one of them almost falling or tripping on something. Laughing at each other along the way as well. Once they reach the dorm, it took Chloe a while for her to unlock her door to allow both of them in, and once inside she kicked off her shoes and went to go look for her pajamas. She also took the time to look for clothes for Beca to change in as well._

_Once both girls were changed and ready for bed, Chloe moved to lay on her back as Beca came to lay with her, snuggling against the redhead who was surprised by the action herself, but thought nothing about. __As they laid there, Beca turn a bit to look up at the other women. "Hey Chloe." She called out quietly, but loud enough to where the other one can hear it._

"_Mmm?" She answered back, with her eyes still closed, but her other senses on high alert. She could feel Beca's breath near her neck, and feel her fingers running a pattern on her stomach under her shirt. She notice how quite the younger girl was, and knew whatever she had to said was important, so she tried her best to stay awake. She tried her best to listen to whatever Beca needed to tell her._

"_I've been thinking of something," She started as she moved her head back to rest against Chloe's chest. "But you have to promise not to freak when I do this."_

"_Okay." Chloe replayed her buzz already going away, and she could feel herself coming back down to earth allowing herself to know what she was doing, just as much as what Beca was doing as well._

"_And you got to promise that it's only between us two as well, okay?" Beca moved her head once again to look at Chloe. She herself feeling her buzz going away as well, but still she had enough of it for her to do what she going to do next._

_Chloe open her eyes as much as she can, and looked over to the girl that was next to her. The redhead noticing just how close they really were now. She looked into Beca's eyes, and smiled at her. "Yeah, I promise." She told her._

_In that one moment Beca close the small gap between the two, allowing herself to move up just a little bit more close to the older women. Chloe on the other hand was surprise by the move, not seeing this coming from the other girl at all. After the shocked wear off, and she was finally caught up with what was happening, she closed her eyes, and kissed the shorter girl back. _

_Beca moved once again to be on top of her, as she did so she slide her tongue against the redhead's bottom lip asking for permission which Chloe allowed. A small moan escaped her once Beca's tongue met Chloe's, Beca upon hearing this moved her hands to go under the redhead's shirt to rest on her stomach. _

_It didn't take long for Chloe to get the hint as she pulled away from the kiss to pull her shirt off allowing her now to be in her pajama shorts and a bra. Beca smiled down at her, as she lean back down to go to Chloe's neck, causing yet another moan to leave the redhead. Beca moved her hands to Chloe's shorts, slipping her thumb under the waistband to pull them down. _

_Beca pulled away from Chloe's neck looking down to her handy work as she saw a small purple spot where she just finished. Among this time she removed her own shirt and threw it to the floor, crushing her lips hard against Chloe's. _

_As Chloe was able to switch the positions around her now being on top, she was finally able to get even with the younger girl. She moved her hands up past her stomach, and stop just under the other girl's breast allowing for the first time for Beca to let out a moan. She arched her back a little giving her a hint to the redhead that she wanted her to touch there, that she needed her touch._

_Chloe smiled into the kiss as she moved around Beca's back to unclip her bra, allowing herself almost free accuse to her now. She removed her lips away from the other girl's, placing kissing along her jaw line, making a stop at her neck to repay back the favor, and heading straight to her-_

"Chloe?" The women was pulled out of her memory from the call of her name. She was sure though it wasn't the first time her name was called as she looked over to her best friend Aubrey, who in fact already looked upset at the redhead. "Have you been listening to anything that I have been saying?"

"Uh…" She couldn't answer that question, well because she hasn't been listening. Her mind at the time was too busy elsewhere, and as she moved her eyes away from her best friend, and glanced over to a certain brunette who was wearing a smirk on her lips and a knowing expression on her face. She quickly moved her eyes back to Aubrey. "Sorry." Was the only word she let out, letting her know that she spaced out at some point in her talking or another.

The blonde shook her head as she look back at the group telling them to go get their warm up started for their dance chorography. As the group left to stretch, Aubrey looked over to her best friend with a serious look. "Are you okay?"

"Uh?" She look back to her and quickly nod her head. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She answered with a bright smile. "Just got a lot on my mind with all of this happening, and hoping that it works out." She told her, which wasn't a complete lie.

The taller girl look at her questioningly, before finally letting it go. "Alright, just remember though I can't do this by myself. I can't have you spacing out on me like that, you are my right hand women after all." Chloe nod her head in agreement with that, and Aubrey seem satisfied with the respond she got back as a tight smile placed her lips. "Good, now let's get to work, we still have a long road ahead of us."

It was another hard day at practice as both Aubrey and Chloe were teaching the other's the dance routine. Both girls could tell that it was going to take a lot more than time for them to pull off the dance number, but they were determine to get back where they once were. Not only that, but it also seem that Chloe's eyes just wouldn't stay off from Beca, rather the shorter girl was in front of her showing if she remembered the dance or behind her in the spot where she was at for the run through.

It threw Chloe in a loop when every time her eyes land on the brunette, and her stomach would be filled with nothing but millions of butterflies. It got worse when she notice that Beca wasn't doing a part right in the dance, and the redhead went up behind to her to show her the right way to do it. She wasn't sure if the other girl could feel her heartbeat speeding up from the touches, and if she did she made no reaction to it. At the end of it all Chloe was slightly happy that Aubrey called it a day, and everyone was allowed to leave.

Chloe watch as the group left, telling Aubrey not to wait up for her, that she'll catch up later on to talk about the progress. She walked over to her bag, and grab her water bottle as well. Turning around to see Beca standing there in front of her, the same smirk from earlier on her face.

The brunette walked closer to her, stopping with enough room for Chloe to leave if she wanted to at any point of the conversation. "So what were you thinking about earlier?" She asked, taking one step closer.

Chloe took notice of this, crossing her arms over her chest. This was different, she never thought Beca would want to talk about this outside of the comfort of either of their bedrooms. "Wouldn't you like to know." She respond as she stood there with her own smirk on her face. If Beca wanted anything now, she wasn't going to get it right away.

"I would love to know." Another step."That was why I asked."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her, and took a step closer, leaving just a bit of space between both of them. She inch in closer their lips almost touch. "Just thoughts running through my head of what we would have been doing in my bed instead of being her for practice." She answered, as she watch the other girl biting down on her bottom lip, her eyes darting to the ground. Chloe had no doubt that the same thoughts were now running through her head as well.

Beca's eyes met blue ones once more as she move her lips to Chloe's ear. "You know we can always turn those fanatics into reality right now. We don't really need to wait for tonight." It was now Chloe's turn to bite her lip as the younger girl pulled away, having a devilish look on her face.

"As tempting as that sounds I can't, not tonight anyways." She told her as she moved back to put space between the two, and she saw Beca's look drop from her face.

"Why not?" It surprise Chloe that Beca took it to heart about not being able to have 'their time', but she hand to remind herself that it was nothing. That Beca was probably just wanting to have someone to be with, to play with, and to release the sexual frustration that might have occurred during the day.

"Aubrey and I have to talk about the results of the group, and plan out the practice performances." The redhead explain to her, as she side step Beca, and walk past her. It didn't take long for the other girl to turn around and follow in step with her as they left the gym.

"That has never been a problem before." She said as she set herself in front of the older girl stopping her from walking any further. And Beca was right about that, it didn't seem what time of the night it was, Chloe always made such to have time for the younger girl, just as much as Beca tried to make time for her as well. It was just something they got use to over the short amount of time that they started this whole thing up. "You know I'm still going to be up, most likely working on mixes. Just shoot me a text once you and the control-freak are done."

Chloe smiled a little of how Beca was acting. She found it cute, and so un-Beca like. She quickly push the thought out of her head though, and replaced her smile with her own smirk now. "My, my, Mitchell if I knew it was this easy for you to beg for me, I would have done this a long time ago."

The brunette let out a huff, as she rolled her eyes at her friend. She could feel the heat on her cheeks from the comment, and was only hoping that Chloe couldn't see it. "I am not begging for you." She let out, as she moved her eyes away from Chloe's. "I mean we are friends you know, I still like spending time with you when I can, when we aren't doing each other." She moved her eyes back to the redhead. "We can just hang out you know. I can show you some of my mixes, and we can talk, and if it leads to sex, then yeah, we'll have sex as well."

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully at Beca as she put her protest out there. As much as Chloe hope for her words to be so much more then what she was actually meaning, she knew that Beca was meaning it to be nothing, but harmless friendship with the hang out, and friends with benefits with the sex. "Fine, but I can't promise anything." She stated as she once again step aside the younger brunette to walk over to meet Aubrey at her dorm to talk about things for the group. It was still there though, as the butterflies became stronger inside of her stomach once the conversation was done with Beca.

It was different when she came to think about it. Chloe never thought that Beca would go up to her to talk about things like that. To maybe have a normal conversation, yeah maybe, but to talk to her about other things that were only between them two and in the comfort of a bedroom instead of an open space where anyone can hear, like the gym. Chloe was surprise.

The older girl knew better though then to over think it. Beca was full of surprises, and things that Chloe had no idea of what about, but still she kept her cool around the DJ, and played along with now what she considered a game with her. She knew the other girl meant no harm, in fact neither of them did once they entered this, but she couldn't help but to have her walls up now a little higher than normal when she was around the younger girl. She also knew though that, that would be prove to be a challenge for herself as well.

Either way she had to get rid of the thoughts about her quickly as she entered the building that her best friend was in and walked over to the door. She didn't want her mind to be elsewhere during this as they both talk about the next step for the group, and she really didn't want to have her best friend upset with her once again either. So as the door open and she walked inside, thoughts of Beca left her, and Chloe and Aubrey went straight to business with the plan for the next step.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I notice as I am writing this that I am somewhat falling the movie, with a little bit of misplacing here and there. I do understand that I switch something around, along with some words, so I can only hope that you like it. Anyways, here is yet another wonderful chapter I hope. Enjoy and review please.**

**...**

It must have been the millionth time that Beca picked her phone up to see if she had gotten anything from Chloe, but still there was no texts or call from the redhead. She set the phone back down, and went back to her mixes, trying her best to work on them, but her mind kept going back to the older women, and it showed through her songs. She paused for a moment to let out a deep sigh, and to shake herself of the feelings that she kept close inside of a bottle.

Beca knew that she couldn't let this happen. Having her feelings involved was such a hassle, and one she didn't want to deal with. The brunette knew that she had to find a way to escape the feeling that she had. Of course she would have tried music, but music was showing her more of how she felt then trying to avoid it. She thought quick of how she can handle it, and grab her phone to look through the contacts.

She landed on a name that she most likely knew that would help her keep her mind off from things, and just as she was about to send them a next she received one from the person she had been waiting for all night. Beca couldn't stop the smile forming on her face, and she put her phone away, grab the flash drive, her bag just in case anything where to happen, and her jacket for outside.

It was a short walk between Beca's place to Chloe's, but once she step outside the harsh wind that picked up throughout the day took her by surprise, and so she pushed forward making her way to her friend's dorm. She was almost there when Jesse spotted her from a far.

"Hey Beca." He called as he jogged up to her. Slowing his pace once he reached the brunette, bright smile coving her lips. "Just the girl I wanted to see."

Beca smile up at him as he fell in step with her. She considered him to be nice company after working with him for a while. He's jokes where pretty funny and the sarcasm that he threw out sometimes amused her. "Hey Jesse, I was just about to text you not to long ago." She admitted.

"Oh, yeah?" He threw back, and step in front of her walking backwards, hands in his jacket pockets. "Finally taking me up on the offer then." His smile getting wider on his face.

Beca rolled her eyes at him as she stop in front of the door building that she needed to get into. "It was more along the lines of doing something then seating around and watching movies." She told him. His face took an amusing look, probably already thinking of what she had in mind if had she would have been fast enough at thinking up the plan before hand. "But as you can see, I am busy right now." She gave out before the boy can say anything.

Jesse shrugged his shoulders. "It's all good, maybe next time." He winked at her before walking off back to his normal task at hand, whatever that was.

The brunette shook her head playfully at the boy, and entered the building Chloe was in. Quickly finding the door, she knocked the door opening within seconds to see that the redhead had just finished taking a shower with her wet hair, and clothes clinging to her to show off that body that Beca has seen so many times, yet miss every day.

Chloe watched as she saw the younger girl's eyes move down her body slowly, and couldn't help the blush she felt from it. "Do you like what you see?" She was hoping thought, the other girl wouldn't notice it.

"You have no idea." She answered as her eyes followed back up the body and met Chloe's eyes once more. "So am I going to be tortured from just standing her looking at you, or am I going to be let in?" Beca asked, and Chloe moved aside to let her in.

Beca set her stuff down and move over to Chloe's desk where her computer was at. She pulled the flash drive from her pocket and slip it into the opening slot. The redhead move to go seat on her bed as she waited for Beca to finish up with whatever she was doing. After she was done downloading the music she pulled up the playlist allowing the new ones she just downloaded to play first.

"So how was the talk with Aubrey?" Beca asked as she pulled out the flash drive and turn to the redhead. She notice that the older women was staring off somewhere, once again in her mind. Beca smiled at this, as she got up from her seat, and move to stand in front of her, waving a hand in from of her face. "Chloe?" She called out. She snapped her fingers calling her name once again, and move her hand on the bed allowing it to dip in a little.

Chloe finally blinked her eyes back to focus as she looked over to Beca's eyes witch had a playful spark in them. "I'm sorry did you say something?" It was bad, already spacing out twice today, overthinking actions of what the other girl was doing. Over reading things inside of her head.

Beca moved in order to straddle the older women, Chloe putting her hands on the other girl's hips. A position she was use to so many time, watching as Beca put her hands on her chest smiling at her. "I didn't know I had to fight for your attention so soon." Quickly moving to her neck, finding the spot that would make the other girl crazy.

The brunette knew she found it when Chloe let out a moan, and the redhead could feel the smile on the shorter girl's lips. "And here, I thought you wanted to talk." She bite her bottom lip, trying her hardest to not let another moan out, but she knew that wasn't going to last long with the rate they were going.

"If my memory is right about this, we did talk." She answered, moving to make eye contact with Chloe. "And not only that, but it seem like your mind was elsewhere anyways." She finished bring her lips to meet Chloe's. Now there was no point of arguing, no point of trying to stop this, and no point of saying anything as the heated kiss quickly turn into something so much more.

...

Chloe threw her arm out to turn her alarm off. The music that Beca downloaded still playing softly in the background of her room. She smiled at this as she turned around and saw no one beside her. Her smiled dropped as she pulled the sheets in close, already smelling Beca's scent on them.

She stretched out laying on her back as she stared up at her ceiling. She should be used to this. She already knew how it worked once she woke up, but for some reason she felt like it would be different this time around. Of course it wouldn't be. Not wanting to dwell on this anymore Chloe moved to start getting ready.

She had a feeling that it was going to be a longer day then it was yesterday.

…

Beca was sitting on the campus grass typing away on her computer. Her mind was everywhere expect on the stuff she should be working on. Her classes were done, which she was happy about, because if she were to be in another room, closed in such a small space with so much going through her mind, she would have gone crazy. She didn't want to be in a small place. She needed to be in open space to think. She needed somewhere to think, but even open space didn't seem to be working either.

"Hey, you." Beca turn to the voice, a juice pouch falling into her lap. "So I have been thinking about your offer." Jesse started as he pulled out a blanket and spread out on the grass. "And as much fun as it sounds to be doing other things with you, I would much rather take things slow with you." He took a seat next to the girl and started pulling out movies from his bag. "So why not watch some movies with me. These are some that I believe you will like." He smiled over to her, who was sucking away on the juice pouch straw now.

"Jesse." She started, but the guy held up a hand to stop her.

"I know what you are about to say, but come on Beca, all I am asking you is to try." He asked putting on his winning smile for her. "It would make me the happiest person in the world for me to watch you watch a movie."

Beca couldn't help it, she smiled over to the boy who was trying really hard to get her to do something new. Even if it was just a movie, she looked down at the movies he brought her, picking up one of the movies, and taking a long over it. "Fine, but one movie."

"Yes!" He slap in hands together, the expression on his face growing bigger from her agreement. "I promise, you won't regret it." He smiled over to her, leaning on one hand.

"You know for some reason I can already feel myself regretting it already." She jokingly let out. She looked over her phone for the time, and started getting up. "As much as I would love to stay, I have to go. Aubrey just text for a quick group meeting." She explain gathering her things.

Jesse had a knowing smile on his face, as he watch her pack up. "I'm guessing she's making sure that you're ready for the riff-off."

"I won't put it past her about it." Beca let out as she got up. "Anyway, I'll see you tonight. We can walk back to my place after the riff-off is done." She waved as she took off.

….

They were badass, they were great, and Beca even put herself out there in the end to everyone's surprise. So the girl didn't understand why Aubrey was getting so hard on everyone about telling them to write down what they did wrong, and what they could do to fix it. The brunette wasn't about to this, and once everyone left she was about to go meet up with Jesse, but was pulled back to meet baby blue eyes.

"Want come back to my place?" Chloe asked with a smile. "Aubrey is way too hard on herself right now to what to talk about anything, and I thought maybe we could start the night early if you like."

Beca smiled at the other girl, and pulled her arm away from the redhead before anyone else could see it. "I would, but I have plans tonight." Beca let out, and Chloe was caught off a little by this. "I'm hanging out with Jesse tonight, he wanted me to watch some movie and I-"

"But you hate movies." Chloe pointed out, hurting a little bit from being ditched when just yesterday Beca was in the same spot as she was.

"Yeah, but who knows, I might have an open mind about it afterwards." Beca shrugged, smiling at her.

Chloe crossed her arms, standing a little straighter. "Do you like him?" She knew it wasn't her place to ask that question, but she couldn't help it. It slightly dig at her, with a hit of jealousy mixed into it.

Beca was the one being caught off now from the question that was being ask from the redhead. "He's cute in that boyish, teenager kind of way, but really is that any of your business?" She asked back a little bit of bite in her voice.

Chloe rolled her eyes, annoyed already with how she was acting. "Do whatever you want, you always do." She told her as she walk off heading back to her dorm before Beca could say anything.

Beca watch as she left, slightly kicking herself for what she said to her. Even if they weren't together, they were still friends, best friends even if she was being honest with herself, and so much more if she really allowed it. The brunette wouldn't though. She would never want to complicate things with what they have, and it was easy this way. With no feelings in the way, no one would get her, expect maybe her, but she could handle that.

She was pulled out of her thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and Jesse standing right next to her. "Hey, ready to go?" Beca shook her head leading the way back to her dorm.

Once at the dorm Jesse removed his jacket, letting it hang off from the chair, and went over to her equipment to take a look around it. She watch the boy for a while, and even though a smile was forming on her face it wasn't one of romance or what Jesse was thinking. No, smiles like that was only for one person, and she knew who it was far, but it was something she couldn't bring herself to say.

"Do you think you can show me how it works?" Jesse ask, bring her out from her thoughts. Beca walk over telling him to get up out of the seat, as he did so Beca took the spot he had. It was a quick show of telling him how it work, what to do, and what to listen to. Explaining to him that if you find just the right sound the two songs go together with, then you have yourself a mix as long as you like it.

Jesse smile at her and pulled out the movie he wanted her to watch. Beca rolled her eyes at him. "I thought you would forget about it." She let out as she got up turning the laughs off, and he put the movie into the computer.

"Me, forgetting why I am here in the first place, never." He threw back as he came to the end of the movie, and the song played out. He started explaining himself how the song summed up the movie just right. That is could have been someone else's song, but they choose to turn it done. That this is what he wanted to when he grew up.

Beca nod along, looking over at Jesse, not really caring what the end of the movie was about, and even forgot then name of it already. She tried really hard to listen to his words, but her mind just wasn't there. "You aren't watching." He said with a light smile.

"Oh, sorry." She said turning back to the computer screen for just a second, before turning back to look at Jesse once again. This time though he was looking back at her, both making eye contact.

It was weird this time around. Beca notice that it wasn't the same as Chloe's, she felt no draw to him, no need to kiss him, no need for anything from the boy. If she was honest with herself, the only reason why she even agreed to this was so she take her mind off Chloe. To take her feelings away from her as well, but it didn't seem to help as a guilt like feeling slipped into her stomach as she saw Jesse move closer into her, no doubt about kiss to her.

She put a hand on his chest stopping him in the middle, and the look of confuse took his face. "I'm sorry Jesse." She let out. "It's just… it wouldn't be fair if you kiss me, and I have someone else on my mind." She said honestly.

Jesse was taken aback by this as he pulled away from Beca. "Someone else on your mind?"

Beca shook her head, looking away from the boy, and push herself to sit on the edge of the bed. "Don't get me wrong, you're cool, and I like you, but that is more of a friend type way or a brother. You know?" She asked looking back at him, and she knows that's probably not what he wants to hear, but it's what must be said. She just hopes he understands, the brunette was never really good with explaining how she felt, or any of that mess.

"No, I totally understand." He said, looking back at her. And Beca can see it, the slightly hunt expression on his face, with the slightly look of sadness in his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry." She lets out, and she's not all too sure why she is, as she looks away from him. Probably because she lead him on slightly, probably because he likes her, and she just rejected him.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, turning to look at him once more, this time the hurt expression and sad look in his eyes gone. "Really Beca, I understand." He says, and he moves to the edge of the bed as well removing his hand off from her shoulder, and place it on his lap. "You by chance, don't want to talk about who is, do you?" He asks, and he knows it's a long shot, but he would love to help his friend out any way he can.

She laughs at the question, because for once she's actually thinking about. She wants to talk to someone about it so badly, and if she doesn't she feels like she just might explode from everything building up inside of her. "I do, actually."

Jesse's eyes are wide with shock, and Beca laughs at him. He nods his head, and moves to lean back against the wall. "Alright then, let's start with a few questions." He says, and thinks for a moment, to what he wants to ask. The question that is killing him inside, but not sure if it'll be crossing any lines.

"It's Chloe." Beca answered his unsure question, as she gets up and starts pacing the room.

The boy thought he was done with surprises, but it seems like Beca Mitchell just keeps coming up with more and more ways to make him believe otherwise. "Okay, wow." Was the only words he let out letting his mind wrap around it. "And this is the girl you like, the redhead one, right?" Beca nod her head, avoiding any and all eye contact with him. He thought for a moment, before having a big smile on his face from remembering the bubbly person. "Oh, good choice, she's hot."

Beca slapped the side of his leg pretty had, causing him to let out a laugh. "Anyways, yeah, my mind has been all over the place, and I don't know I tend to do and say things that I don't mean."

"Like what?"

"Like this. I'm supposed to be over at Chloe's, and hang out with her like we do every night, but instead I am here with you, and I'm here with you, because I am scared of facing my feeling for her than anything else in the world. I just can't do feeling." She explain, running a hand through her hair, shocked she was even telling Jesse this much.

"Okay, so why not just tell her what you are telling me? I am sure she understands, and if you can tell me all of that, then I am such you can let her know that as well." He said, making it sound so simple, but Beca knew nothing was ever simple. The relationship between her and Chloe isn't even simple. After not getting a responds back from the girl, Jesse got up from the bed, grabbing the movie case along with him, and stood in front of Beca. "Look I know you aren't into movies very much, but I have a really good feeling that you should probably watch this one." He hand her over the case. "It has a character in there that you can most likely relate to." He said smiling. He moved back to grab his jacket from where is was hanging, and put it on. "I know it might take some time for you to watch, so I'm going to give you that movie. Watch and then maybe then you'll understand what you need to do with Chloe." He pointed at the door behind him with his thumb. "I have to go, early class tomorrow and everything, but I really do hope everything works out, and if you need anyone, you know you can talk to me."

He gave her a warm smile before he left her room to head home. Beca looked down at the movie case seeing what he gave her. _The Breakfast Club. _She threw the case onto the bed, and moved her stuff off from it, besides the movie case. She debated for the longest time rather to watch it, before finally putting it away and going to sleep instead.

It was too much of an eventful night for anything else to be going on, and she was hoping every thing will be somewhat better tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating on time, but here you go. Sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't really look over it. Anyways hope you enjoy it.**

**...**

Beca entered the radio station putting her bag down somewhere, and walk over to the table where Jesse was already stacking CDs. She pulled the create closer to herself and started doing the same thing.

Jesse could tell that there was something already wrong with the brunette girl, as she started her stack. He could see the expression she was giving off as her mind was somewhere else, the body posture as she stood there, and the way she was handling the CDs in her hands. How she would smack them down hard at one moment when some thought came to her head, set it down gently at one point when she probably solved her problem, and at times she would stop all together and stare into space.

When Jesse came back to the desk, taking some more CDs in hand he looked over at the slow working girl. "Hey, you okay Beca?"

Beca look over to him with annoyed look on her face. She turn back to her CDs, and started to restack them again. "Not really, it had been a tough day." She answered. The girl was trying not to feel annoyed, when all she knew the boy wanted to do was help her out. She let out a sigh, and Jesse knew what was coming. He braced himself for it. "First we had to go to some stupid frat house, to practice some more, before competition starts, that totally blew." She rolled her eyes as she remembered the events. "Aubrey still thinks it's our performance that needs to be worked on, then the actual set list. Then Chloe slightly drop something on us that made everyone slightly freak out a bit."

She drop the CDs in her hands, and let out a sigh. "Not only that, but I may or may not be avoiding Chloe here and there. I mean don't get me wrong, I still talk to her, we still have our time, but I never stay for long. I don't talk to her outside of the bedroom in other words." She went back to look at Jesse, who had a shock look on his face from the information he just got from her.

"Uh, well… did you watch the movie I gave you the other day?" Her face turn back to being annoyed, and Jesse change the subject quick. "Okay, how about this instead. We are having a party tonight over at the house, maybe you can stop by, have a little bit of fun, see if the DJ there will allow you to play some of your songs." Jesse offered

Beca shrugged and look back at the CDs grabbing them once again. "I don't know, maybe." She answered, and went to go put the CDs away.

"Come Beca, it'll be fun." He threw out to her as they both went back to stacking the CDs.

…

Beca looked herself over a few times in the mirror. She was still debuting rather or not to go to the party Jesse was talking about. Ever since Luke started playing her mixes, more and more people have started to fall in love with them. Anytime at a party at least three or four of her mixes would play, and she couldn't be happier about it. The young girl knew for sure that if she went to, and told the DJ who she was they would for sure let her handle it for a while, but still she felt like she could be somewhere else.

She let out a deep breath, stepping out of her room and decided to go for a walk before going to the party. Maybe having a little bit of fresh air would clear her head. She knew though what she was doing, as she walk the campus allowing her feet to take her to where they wanted to go. Before she knew what she was doing, she walking into the building that she entered so many times, went down the hallway that was all too familiar with, and stood in front of the door that she was so used to knocking on without a second thought.

The brunette stood there what felt like the longest time. It wasn't until the door open up, and she heard Chloe's voice that she was finally brought back down to Earth. "Beca." Chloe let out. "This is a big surprise."

Stacie was standing next to her with a smile as she grab her bag, and stood with Chloe. "I will be seeing you later then Chlo." The taller brunette said placing a hand on hers. "We'll talk later." She smiled as she left, passing by Beca, giving her a hello, then a wave goodbye.

Once Stacie was out of the hallway, Beca turn to look over to the redhead. "Something I should know?" The brunette asked, putting her hands in her front pocket of her jeans.

"Should it matter?" Chloe asked back as she lean against the door frame, her arms crossed in front of her as she look over to Beca. She didn't understand why she was even here. Beca seem like she was busy with other things, like Jesse, her music and job, and whatever else she did. For her to just show up at her door was a surprise.

It wasn't only that, but she was still upset with her for pretty much ignoring her for what seem like forever. Chloe let out a sigh, and pushed herself off from the door. "Stacie needed help with something for her singing part. She didn't want to go to Aubrey, saying that all she would do is bitch at her. So I helped her out instead." Chloe explain, not that she should after all it was Beca the one who left.

Beca nod her head after hearing what she just said. She calm down a bit, taking her hands out of her pockets and rub them together. "Cool, yeah. Um, so I was about to head to this party that is happening, and was wondering if you wanted to come." Beca let out, not all too sure knowing where this is going.

"I can't." Chloe let out, and Beca felt disappointment quickly fill her. "And you shouldn't be going either. We have regionals tomorrow."

Beca happen to forget all about that. "Ah." She look straight to the floor already feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah, so if you want you can stay here tonight." Chloe offered. Even if she was mad at the younger girl, she knew she couldn't stay mad at her for long. "You have some clothes here, and your extra outfit here if you care to join me."

Beca smiled at her, looking up from the ground to meet her eyes. "And what is it that I will be joining you with?"

A smile form on the redhead's face, as she felt going back to normal between the two was easy. "I was actually about to start watching a movie, but we don't have to do that. We can do something else." Chloe moved aside for the shorter girl to walk in.

It took a moment, but she walked into the dorm after a while, as her and Chloe picked what they would be doing for the rest of the night.

…

Waking up was different this time around, both of them clothed for once. It felt right the way it was supposed to be, and even though nobody had to know about the feeling Beca got as she did wake up with Chloe's arm around her, she couldn't help but to start moving to try to get out like she had always done before in the middle of the night. As she was moving though the arm around her waist tighten, which cause the younger girl to stop moving.

She laid back down, trying really had not to move again, not wanting to wake the other girl up. Beca rested her head back down on the pillow, and stared at the wall. It didn't take long, but after some time she fell back asleep. What could be the worst thing that will happen if she did actually stay around this time?

...

The sound of the alarm went off, waking Chloe up slightly, and reaching out to stop it. Confusion hit her when her arm wouldn't move to do so, and she became more confused when the sound stop. Her eyes open, and was meet with brunette hair.

The body in front of her moved and turn to face her, and she smiled even bigger at the sight. "Hey." Chloe let out as the redhead move some of Beca's hair out of the way. "I'm surprise to see you here."

Beca held back the smile that was about to form on her lips. "We should probably get ready."

"Or." Chloe moved her hand to rest on Beca's hip, and moved in closer to her. "We can stay in bed a bit longer, and see where it goes." She close the small gap between the two.

Beca move to sit on top of the older girl. The kiss heating up rather fast, and just as Chloe was about to move her hands up Beca shirt, the brunette pulled away, with a playful smirk on her lips. "Or, we can start getting ready." She let out as she moved off from the redhead to do so.

Chloe let out a sigh, and did the only thing she can do at this point. Get up and start getting ready.

…

They were almost late for their performance, just as they entered the group that was up on stage finished. A man stood on stage giving out the name, and as they tried to do the "Ah" circle again, it failed once again. Wanting to push that out of the way, they quickly walked on stage getting to where they were supposed to be.

It was slow and it was dull, and Beca saw this in the crowd's faces. She saw as same people pulled out their phones, other fell asleep, and most ignored what was happening. Beca tried to think of something, anything to get this thing up and running, but nothing came to mind. Not that anything had to, after Chloe hand the mic over to Fat Amy she got the crowd up and on their feet with her performance.

At the end she rip her clothes off which everyone in the crowd cheered, and Beca looked pleased with that. It was something new and different, and it was what they needed the most. After everyone went, and the judge let out the winner, with the Bellas in second place, and the TerbleMakers taking first they became to leave, with the TerbleMakers getting out first wanting the chance to rub it in some people's faces.

When the girls finally exited though they were meet with fighting. Beca saw that Jesse was trying really hard not to get involved, but the older guy who was telling him to hit him seem to not be backing off. Beca quickly move down the stairs, pushing the guy off, punching him in the face.

"Wholly crap Beca." He let out, shock covering his face.

"He won't leave you alone. I had to do something."

The guy on the ground felt a rush from it asking more from the young brunette. Beca was about to grab the trophy when she felt a hand stop her. "I really don't think that would be a good idea." Chloe let out, as Beca still tried to pull for the trophy from Jesse.

"Yeah, you know what I agree on Chloe with this one." Jesse let out as he pulled the trophy back.

All three went into a full argument when finally the trophy broke, flying backwards hitting and breaking a window at the time. "Oh, shit." All three let out as they saw a cop coming their way. Anyone else who was part of it quickly left the scene.

...

"Hey there she is." Chloe let out as she meet Beca in the front of the police station. "Watch out everyone, this girl doesn't only have some mad rap skills, and sick beats, but she'll also kick your ass if you mess with her in anyway."

Beca let out a laugh, happy that Chloe was here with her during this time. "Relax, hitting the guy was hopefully a one-time thing." She said as she playfully pushed the redhead. "And the glass breaking I can promise will never happen again." She said as she started walking with the taller women. "So how were you able to get me out?"

"I had some help." She pointed with her head, Beca following as her eyes landed on her dad.

Her smile fall, and she stop stepping in front of Chloe. "What the hell? You brought my dad into this?" She asked, almost yelling at the other girl.

"I didn't have enough money on me after the other girls and I tried to get you out." Chloe explained.

"So you just thought it would be a good idea to bring my dad into this problem then, right?"

"Whoa, Beca, why are you getting mad at me. I here trying to help you out."

"Yeah, well I didn't ask you to. It's not like you're my girlfriend Chloe." She threw out crossing her arms over her chest. "Look whatever trouble I get into I can get out myself. I didn't need you, and I didn't need you to bring my dad into this as well." She said, not giving a chance of Chloe to say anything. "Dad, loo-"

"Get in the car Beca." He started not letting the girl explain anything.

Beca dropped her arms down to her side. "You aren't even going to listen to what I have to say."

"No, not tonight. Now get in the car."

Beca threw her head back as she walk over to the car leaving Chloe behind doing so. The redhead let out a sigh as she ran a hand threw her hair, and walk over to her own car as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was able to stop Beca before getting any further onto campus after her dad drop her off. "Can we talk?" Beca glared at her as she kept walking, going straight to her building. "Okay, will then how about I talk and you just listen." She gave as she put both hands in her jacket pockets.

The redhead moved in step with the younger girl, as she started. "First off, I just really wanted to say I am sorry for bring your dad into this situation." Beca open the building door, walking down the hallway to her room. "It wasn't like I plan for that to happen it just happen."

Beca stop in front of her door, turning to look at Chloe. "Just drop it." She let out. "The damage is already done, and there isn't much you or I can already do about." She said as she unlock the door.

"I know, but-"

"But what Chloe?" She asked. "It's like I said before. I can take care of myself. I don't need your help to do that. And it's not like you have to help me out anyways, we aren-" She stop herself quickly as she entered her room seeing the rest of the group there. "Whoa."

Chloe walked past her entering the room, already knowing the rest of the group would be here. After all it was her idea to do this. "We all wanted to wait up for you." Chloe let out, as she look into Beca's eyes, then quickly looked away to lean against the wall that was near her DJ stuff.

Questions where being ask one after another, and Beca didn't really have time to answer any of them, not that she really wanted to. Aubrey quickly cut in as she stood up letting everyone know how close they were to getting beaten. "We need to work harder guys." She started. "That means we can't have any distractions, none what so ever."

Beca close the door behind her setting her stuff down. "Yeah, but we can't just be good Aubrey we have to be great." She pointed out. "You saw how everyone was out there tonight as we got up to sing. They zone out once we start, and don't care for our performance."

"You know Beca has a point." Chloe let out, quickly getting a look from the other girl. The look that says 'that I rather not have your help at the moment', but Chloe rolled her eyes at her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Aubrey look over to her best friend. "You can't be serious. You know better than anyone here that, that's not how we run things." She turn back to the group. "For now on, the practices will be moved up. We are going to have to work harder than ever now that we made it this far."

"Aubrey come on." Beca let out as she moved over to her DJ equipment. "Let me just show-"

"No, what I said is final." Aubrey let out, making no room to argue. "That goes for you as well Chloe. We are sticking to tradition on this, and that is that." She let out as she walk away. "Group meeting is over." She exited out of the room, before anyone could say anything.

Once the blonde left, everyone else started to get up to leave as well, and once the last person left Chloe pushed herself off the wall to walk out. "Have a goodnight Beca I'll see you at practice tomorrow." Was the only thing Chloe told her before she left the room, leaving Beca alone.

…

During practice was tough. Chloe kept away from Beca as much as she could, not wanting to be near her or touch her in anyway. In fact they haven't spoken to each other since the night in her room with the group meeting. Anytime it was Beca's turn to do her dance Chloe would leave making something up, and Aubrey would take care of it.

Beca was fine with that. She was still mad at the redhead for calling her dad into the situation, but she knew once she got down from her high of being upset, that the older women was doing what she can to help her at the end. Still no one needed to know that, and her mind was busy with other stuff. Her job kept her mind off from Chloe, and when she hung out with Jesse he made a point not to bring her up. Instead they would listen to music, and Jesse would name off movies that Beca should watch. Luke even started to come around as well, talking to Jesse about movies they like, and after playing Beca's mixes on the radio he would talk to her about music after of course Beca correct her name for him, which he apologized afterwards calling her the wrong name for a while.

It was the day of the semi-finals when Luke pulled Beca aside to talk to her. "So listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to control the radio during Spring Break." He ask, as he walk over to a shelf and pulling something out. "With the mixes you've been giving me, you play your music if you want." He offered the deal with a smile.

Beca's smile couldn't have been bigger if she wanted it to be. "Yeah." She let out, the only world that could come to mind. "I would love to."

Luke laugh at the younger girl as he stop at the door of the booth. "Sweet, also there is this party going on tonight, and I showed the DJ some of your stuff. He asked me to invite you over for you to handle it if you like."

Beca's smile drop from the sound of the party happening today out of all days. "I would, but I have this thing I have to do." She informed him. A confused look placed his face as he waited for her to explain. "I have an acapella thing going on tonight."

An amusing smile came onto his face, his eyebrows raising up. "I have never been seen you as an acapella girl."

"Yes, well there is a lot of things that you don't know about Beca."

The voice made Beca turned around meeting her eyes once again with baby blue ones. "Chloe." Luke let out, as he walk up to her and gave the redhead a hug. "You weren't suppose come by until later."

Chloe moved her eyes to look over to the blonde boy. "I know, but you know how Aubrey can get at times. Not only that, but tonight is the semi-finals, and she needs time to relax."

Luke took a look at his watch, and got the keys out of his pockets. He threw them over to Beca. "You can take care of the station for a while, right?" He asked with a smile. "Make sure you and Jesse take of it, I should be back in a bit."

Beca look down at the keys smile on her face, as the two friends walk out of the station. "Did that just happen?" Jesse ask who was standing next to her. The boy looking over to his friend.

He notice how Beca was still looking over at the door that Luke and Chloe left out. He move over to the table grabbing more CDs. "Have you talk to Chloe?"

From the sound of the girl's name, she came back from her daze. "No." She answered as she moved into the booth, ready to play the next song when the time comes.

Jesse followed his friend over to the booth leaning against the door frame. "Are you going to talk to her?"

"This is a conversation I rather not have." She said not answering the question.

Jesse raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, that's cool too, I didn't want to talk about her anyways either." He said walking out of the booth to stack more CDs.

…

The bus ride was weird and quite. Beca was sitting in the front trying hard not turn back around to see what Chloe was doing. She pulled out her laptop and headphones wanting to work on some mixes that she could probably play during Spring Break.

It was another sixty miles to go before they reach the place, and rest for a pit stop to fill up on gas. Fat Amy got out of the driver seat to do so, allowing everyone to stay in.

Chloe was sitting a couple of seats away from Beca, and was thankful for the girl sitting in the front. Though Chloe had a feeling that Beca could just feel the blue eyes on her. She was just about to get up when she heard Fat Amy yelling, saying that she just got shot. Before anyone could do anything Beca was the first to get up and run out there followed by Cynthia Rose then by Lily.

Cynthia Rose rushed over to the blonde women who was on the ground, quick to try to get to do CPR, but was pushed back by her. "I'm fine. Look I'm getting up, no point and needing CPR." Fat Amy pointed out as Beca came to the other side to help her up.

After doing so Fat Amy explain to them what happen after they walk back into the bus, Lily putting away the gas pump following them. Once on the bus everyone look surprise to see that happening to Amy.

"Do you have your extra outfit?" Aubrey ask, telling the girls to bring it just in case something where to happen. She just never thought something like this would happen, out of all things really.

"Yeah." Fat Amy answered as she moved to where her bag was to get her extra clothes.

"Okay, why don't you get changed and clean up, and I'll take over driving." Beca offered as Fat Amy move to the back where the toilet was. Beca took the drive seat, and started the bus up and drove on.

It didn't take long for the blonde to get clean up and change, which Beca pulled over for Fat Amy to keep driving, because honestly all Beca wanted to do was keep working on her mixes. After finishing up on some that she didn't finish a while back ago, she close her laptop and look outside the window. Hearing a humming sound she turned her head slightly to see whatever Chloe was listening to, she was getting ready into it. Beca turned away, a ghost of a smile on her lips, as the humming quickly turn into a voice, and the older women started to sing out loud. It didn't take long for people to join once Cynthia Rose started to sing. Even Aubrey join in after a while of trying to hold out.

It came to the chorus part of the song, and everyone took note that Beca was the only one not taking part of it. She turn once she was hit with silent. "Oh, no thank you." They didn't seem to drop it though, they waited. Beca meeting everyone's eyes, even Fat Amy's in the rearview mirror, and finally baby blue ones, who were begging for her to let go, and just to forget about everything and have fun. Which she did and sang out the chorus of the song.

It was in the middle of the song when the bus started to slow down, and everyone became quite.

"What the hell?" Aubrey ask, looking over to Fat Amy. "I thought you put gas in?"

"Yeah, see I thought so too, until I just remember that I got hit with flying Mexican food." She explain as she tried her best to get the bus off the road. Finally it ran of gas stopping all together. "Well, yup, now we are out."

"Great, what are we supposed to do now?" Aubrey ask, stress already over taking her body.

"We can always call-"

"Don't even finish that." She warn Chloe.

"No, that's totally cool, let me just call Bumper." Fat Amy let out reaching for her phone.

"Why the hell do you have Bumper's number?" Aubrey ask.

"Uh…" Fat Amy never really gave her answer as she open the door from the bus to go outside to give the boy a call.

And just like that it was back to another weird almost quiet bus ride. Beca felt weirder as she was seating next to the very person she didn't want to seat next to. She was even temped to move to go seat next to Jesse, but thought better of it for once. Not wanting Aubrey to bitch at her any time after.

The brunette though finally had enough once she felt one too many time of the redhead's eyes on her. She got up from the her seat and sat next to Jesse, earning a look from the uptight blonde. "We're talking about Spring Break, and what we are planning to do for the radio station." Beca explain, surly aware that Luke said something about it on the lunch out. Chloe couldn't help to look at them a little jealous though as they were talking to each other quietly. Both of them look pretty serious, every once and a while breaking out in laugher.

Beca just finish explaining to the boy of what happen not too long ago with Chloe after she got put in cuffs. "Oh come on Bec, she was trying to help." He explain to her.

"I don't care what she was trying to do, because of her I am never going to L.A." She said still rather upset from the news. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying hard not to look over to the redhead.

Jesse couldn't help but to laugh a little at her, witch earn him a look. "Do you really want to go to L.A. after meeting such amazing people? After meeting such amazing girl who, believe or not changed you." He ask her. "Look all I'm asking, is that are you upset that you can't go to L.A, or are you upset because you can't get away from her?"

As much as she hated it, Jesse was right. She wasn't mad at Chloe for blowing her chance to go to L.A. She was mad at the fact that she was falling for the redhead. That she actually wanted something with her. But she couldn't do it, her feelings were messed up and all over the place. It was hard for her to explain anything to people having to deal with that kind of stuff, but still she knew the redhead was more patient then anyone she knew, and that's what scared her the most. Beca wasn't use to someone waiting around, to see what could happen, or what will happen. She was use to people leaving after some time, but still Chloe was around, and she was forgiving and she was a lot of thing, but still Beca couldn't bring herself to do it. After all Chloe would be leaving soon, and there was no point in starting something that would end soon any ways. So even if Jesse did have a point, she couldn't put herself out there like she has thought about doing so many times before.


	6. Chapter 6

The Footnotes where the last people they saw coming. From what Aubrey last check, she didn't even think they would take part of it, now she wasn't the only one freaking out, but her whole team was freaking out was well.

"What are we going to do?" Fat Amy ask, as she walk over to Chloe. "We can't beat the TrebleMakers and the Footnotes."

Chloe look over to her with wide eyes as she look back at the performance. The redhead knew she had a point, they needed to think of something fast. Something that will 'wow' the judges and to show them that they have the right to keep going in this.

"Alright everyone, quick group meeting." Everyone formed a circle. "If we do this how we practice, no ripping off clothes." She looked over to Fat Amy. "And no improve." She then looked over to Beca. "Then we will get this. Everyone hands in." Everyone point their hands in asking once again when they should say 'ah', until finally Aubrey just gave up, and walked on stage once their name was called.

It was becoming to look the same as last time. People pulling their phones out, people almost falling asleep, people just ignoring them. Beca was pretty sure she even saw some people leaving. She take a chance to look over to the other side to see the other acapella groups who were hiding their laughs and smile at the group that kept doing the same song over and over again.

Beca had enough. She was done with the same damn songs that they kept playing, and with that in mind she started singing her own song into the mix. It felt well with it. Chloe even turned around to make sure she was hearing right, and had a smile on her face once she turn back around. Once Aubrey's part of the song end she send daggers at the younger girl, and Beca couldn't help but smile a little, though she was trying hard to hold it back. After Fat Amy sang her part the got off the stage, and Beca was more than sure that they were clapping to the fact that they were done.

"What the hell Beca?" Aubrey asked as soon as they were backstage.

"What?"

"I told you what the plan was. I told you what to stick with what we know and what not to do." Aubrey started to explain as she became more upset with each passing minute. "You threw everyone by pulling that little stunt. Why don't you go ahead, and ask everyone how they felt about it."

She didn't need to ask. Beca tried to meet eyes with anyone, even Chloe who was finding the ceiling more amazing then trying to stand for her. She even look to Fat Amy, who said that it might have thrown her off just a bit. Beca by now was beyond mad as she stood there.

The younger girl was helping. She was making them sound better, and her she is getting the blame for everything. And there Aubrey was attacking her, and no one doing anything about.

"You know Aubr-"

"No it's okay." Beca let out as she cut Chloe off from what she was about to say. "It's not like you have to act like you have a say in the group anyways." She saw the hurt in her eyes, but Beca didn't care at this point. She was done with caring once again like how she was before she came here, before she even join this group.

"You know what Beca that is enough." Aubrey let out. "You are nothing but a pain in the ass. Someone who cares for no one, and I know for sure you are hooking up with Jesse."

Beca couldn't help, but hold back a laugh at the last part, not that it last very long. "Whoa, what? We are not hooking up." Jesse let out.

The brunette turned around to be meet with the boy. "Oh, this is just great, just what I need." She threw her head back. "Look I don't need your help. The last thing I need is you." She pointed at Jesse. She knew the boy didn't do anything, but still she was sick and tired of people always coming to save her. She was doing just fine before, and she can be just fine now.

There was hurt in the boy's eyes as all he was trying to do was help. "I was just trying-"

"No, you aren't my boyfriend, so you shouldn't be trying to do anything at all."

"Beca." The girl turn to her name looking at Chloe. "You're mad I-"

"Just stop Chloe." Beca let out. "I already told you before, you don't have to act like you act." She took a deep breath. "If this is the type of stuff I get for trying, then just forget it." She let out as she walk away from everyone to leave.

Jesse and the rest of his group left to get on stage to perform. Benji ran after her, to try to talk her. The rest of the Bellas departed after the whole show ended, but Aubrey and Chloe were still standing next to each other. Aubrey look down to her best friend with a confuse look. "What the hell was she talking about?" The blonde ask.

"Nothing just let it go." Chloe answered as she walk away, but she could hear the other set of footsteps following her. "Aubrey just drop it."

"Like hell. Chloe we are best friends, and we never keep anything from each other." She grab the girl by her wrist, and pull to stop her. "Tell me what the hell was she talking about?"

Chloe was getting annoyed by now, and done with whatever was happening. "Let's just say Jesse isn't the one Beca is hooking up with." The redhead let out as she pulled her arm away from her best friend. She saw the face of confusion for a little bit before it finally hit her. She had to fight to roll her eyes at her best friend.

"Ew, really? Her?" The blonde ask, and now Chloe really did roll her eyes. "What happen with Tom?"

"Things didn't work out." She explain as she turn back around to keep walking. Aubrey wasn't sure how to handle this or what to do, or even what to say at this point. "You don't have to worry about anything Bree." Chloe let out, as if she was reading her mind. "It seems like she doesn't want to talk to me anyways."

They were able to call someone to get their bus full of gas, and drove back to them in time for them to leave when they wanted to. The payment wasn't bad, when the whole team pitch in, and the ride back was quiet the whole time. No one was sure what happen with Beca, as they tried to call her, or to try to find her. Though they know for sure that Beca could take care of herself, still it didn't stop the worry to crawl up to them. Even Aubrey was a little scared after she came down from being upset.

…

Fat Amy thought it would be better if she went to go see if Beca made it back. Worried once again that something could have happen to her. As she knocked on the door, it open to Beca's roommate, someone Fat Amy didn't want to deal with.

"Is Beca here?" The blonde ask, as she was given an expressionless face. She open the door wider, making sure she grab her jacket as she left the dorm. Fat Amy shook her head, as she walk into the dorm closing it, and seeing Beca on the bed in a ball with headphones in. She was at least happy that Beca was here, alive.

She walk over to the bed, and sat on it, feeling a dip on the bed, Beca picked her head up, and smile a bit. At least it was Fat Amy, and not someone else. She removed her headphone, and put them aside. "How did everything go?"

"Eh." She looked away, debuting rather or not to tell Beca at the lost. "We almost made, lost by a few points."

Beca let out a laugh, knowing full well of what Aubrey must be thinking. "Well, I guess you know who to blame." Beca let out as she set her head down back onto her pillow.

"Oh, come on if anything I'm glad we lost." The brunette looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, think about it, if we haven't lost we would still be doing the same boring crap we always done." Fat Amy explain earning a laugh from the tiny girl. "Come on Bec, you can't be so hard on yourself. It's not all your fault. It was Aubrey's fault at well."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that." Beca let out seating up to rest against her headboard. "But we all know it was my fault at the end of the day."

Fat Amy shook her head. "No, we all know how Aubrey could be. If things were different, and you two actually talk them it would have worked out." Beca had to agree with her on that. "Though I would have a feeling that I would be in the Twilight Zone, or a dream if that were to ever happen." That made the young girl laugh. "By the way how did you get home? We were all worried about you."

"I'm sure not everyone was worried about me."

"No, everyone was. Even Aubrey." Fat Amy pointed out, and the look of shock didn't go unnoticed from the blonde girl. "You know Beca it's okay to let people in, believe it or not we care about what you do, and what happens to you." Fat Amy said. "Even if you don't really haven't open up to us, we are still here for you."

Beca smile over to her. "Thanks." She let out as she brought her knees to her chest, and Fat Amy waited once again for Beca to explain how she got home. After seeing her face, Beca got the hint. "Oh, right. I called my dad to get me" She finally answered. "That was not a fun ride."

"I have no doubt about it." The Aussie let out knowing little about Beca's past with her dad, but enough to know that the situation must have be weird.

It was quiet for a few moments when Fat Amy finally broke it. "So, what is happening with you and Chloe?"

Beca raised her eyebrow once again at her. "Nothing, why?"

The blonde lean back on her hands giving her a look that said otherwise. "Come on, after what you said to Chloe after the blow up, I knew there had to be a double meaning there. I'm not blind."

The brunette laugh a little at the women. "Nothing is going on now. I mean there was stuff going on before, but there is nothing now."

Fat Amy nod her head. "I know you aren't one to talk about feelings, but I want to let you know the way you and Chloe feel towards each other is not going unnoticed within the group. We can tell that something is up with you two. The only person I think that didn't see it coming was Aubrey, but she doesn't really count." She paused, and move to get up. "I know I'm probably the last person to give advice, with the amount of boyfriends I have, but hey if you actually feel for this girl then do something about. It's not too late to fix things."

"That's just it thought, it is too late to fix things." Beca let out, knowing there was no way she will win this battle. Not this time. "The season is over, and the year is almost up, and soon Chloe will be leaving to do bigger and better things."

Fat Amy walk over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Then it is up to you to find out how badly you want to win your girl back." She said with a smile. "After all, you said the season is done, but I am more than sure the girls don't mind helping out with your problem." She started to walk away, walking towards the door. "Though it is whatever you want to do, but I won't wait so long to find that out." Fat Amy finished as she open the door. "Have a wonderful Spring Break Beca. Call me if you need help with anything." She said as she left the room, leaving Beca there to think over her words.

She knew Fat Amy had a point about what she was talking about. And she wanted to try to fix everything with everyone, but she didn't know where to start, and she wasn't sure how to come about it. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, and she was thankful that she at least had a week to think about before anything else could happen.

…

Spring Break came by fast, and Beca took notice of people leaving. Ever since her talk with Fat Amy she was more closed off then ever trying to think of what she should do about the problem she put herself. It shocked her more, whenever Kimmy Jin took notice of her distance, and told her to have a good Spring Break, which she thanked her for before leaving.

The days that past felt long, and the nights felt short as Beca took control over the radio station. Her thoughts always crossed over to Chloe, wondering how the other girl was doing, and if she was doing okay with her Spring Break. On a couple time she would get a text from Fat Amy checking up on her, and if she had thought of any plans yet to get the redhead back. Her reply was either 'not yet' or 'this is really hard to do' but she never gave up on trying.

It wasn't until one night in the radio station she wanted to look around to see if she could mix songs together. She pulled out a CD case that caught her eye, which happen to be the soundtrack to _The Breakfast Club_. The idea played in her mind for a bit, when she finally made her mind to watch the movie. The whole movie that is, from start to end.

There was times where she wanted to stop, and put the movie to the side, and start mixing, but there was something inside her telling her to keep going. That this is what you have been waiting for. She did just that finally making it to the middle which caught her attention even more, and when she did reach the end it clicked for her. The whole thing finally made sense, and knew now why Jesse made such a big deal about movies.

It didn't take her look to get to the web, and research _best movies of all times_, and once she got a list up writing the movies that came to the list she exited the room to go buy them. She knew she couldn't just borrow or rent them, no she hand to own them now. She moved in and out of stores trying to find the movies on her list, and use most of her money to get them. Finally when she reach back to her dorm, she settled on her bed to start watching the movies.

It wasn't until the third movie that her phone went off. Pausing it, and grabbing her phone quickly she check to see who it was, and was surprise to that it was Chloe. She was even more shocked from reading the text message, explain that the Footnotes have been disqualified, because if the front man still being in high school. Beca set the phone down, thinking, no, knowing that the time was right to try to fix things. She knew what she had to do first, something that she will have to plan tonight and do tomorrow.

Right when she was about to hit play her phone rang. Picking it up she didn't even get the chance to say hello, when yelling came from the other side of it. "Beca can you believe we are back in." Fat Amy gave out. "Now is the time to do everything."

Beca laugh at the other girl as she finally stop yelling, putting the phone to her ear. "Yeah, I know. I actually got a plan ready to go."

"Ah, I see you already one step ahead of the game. Good. Do you need any help with it?" She couldn't help to ask.

Beca thought about for a while. "No, I think this is something I have to do on my own." Explain to her.

"Got it, totally understand. Just let me know if you need anything, you know I got your back."

Beca laugh once again as they said their goodbye, and Beca went back to watching her movie. She was a bit nervous for tomorrow, but she push that feeling away knowing that this is what needs to be done. And she was not about to back down now, knowing what she needed to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca walked into a building that she hasn't visit in a long while, to a door that she found herself surprise to stand in front of, but this was just part one of her plan, and she knew if she get through this then she can make it through the rest of her plan as well. She took a deep breath, and knock on the door waiting for it to open, the small girl was relieved when Jesse finally did open it.

"Hey." She let out as he stood there. "Look I know what I said to you last time was pretty fucked up, and I'm sorry." The look of surprise over took Jesse's face as he stood up straighter at hearing what else Beca had to say. "To be honest you are the only one who has been by me side since day one with the whole Chloe thing, and the whole Aubrey attacking me, and whatever. The fact that I attacked you and you were only trying to help was pretty messed up, and again I'm sorry."

"You know Beca its okay to let people in sometimes." Jesse stated. "It could be hard to do so, but at the end do you really want to miss out on something that could have been." The brunette knew he was talking about Chloe. He didn't need to say her name or hit out anything. "You need to figure out what you want first and see what you can do to fix it."

Beca moved her hands behind her back and look down to the ground while doing so. "Yeah, I know." She looked up to see Jesse with a smile. "So are we cool?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I guess. I mean who else is going to be there to remind you that it's okay to be you."

Beca playful punch him in the shoulder, as she quickly came into a hug. It caught the boy by surprise, and it surprised Beca even more that she actually did. "Thanks Jesse." She told him after she let go. "For everything."

"Hey, you know you can count on me for anything." He open the door wider. "I'm about to get started on watching a movie, want to join?" Beca gave him a look as he close the door closer once again. "Ah, still don't like movies I see."

"No, actually I finally did watch _The Breakfast Club_, and some other movies as well." Beca let out proudly. She even laugh a little from the look on Jesse's face. "It's just that I have some other things to do before I head over to Bella practice."

"You're back in?"

Beca nod her head. "The front man from Footnotes end up being in high school. I guess they called Aubrey to inform them, and Aubrey being Aubrey set practice as soon as she could." She explain. "But like I said I still have one more stop and then practice, that's if they take me back."

Jesse gave her a smile. "I'm sure they would love to have you back. But just in case you need it, good luck anyways."

"Thank you." Beca let out as she started to walk away and Jesse close the door to get back to his movie.

…

The group were able to meet up during the last weekend of Spring Break. Aubrey having the biggest smile on her face. The smile quickly drop when Chloe announced that she text Beca about being back in. "What the hell Chloe?"

"What, she makes us better." The redhead pointed out as she took a seat.

"That isn't your choice rather or not to bring her back into the group." The blonde pointed out as she gave her sheets of paper.

"Why because it's not your choice?" Chloe shot back. The group could already tell this was going to be a long practice. From how things are starting and how things end at the semi-finals. They already knew things could all hit rock bottom from here on out.

"We are not talk about this. Now everyone get to your places. We don't need Beca."

Everyone quickly got up not wanting to let the argument to keep going. As they got into position, no one could ignore the stares that Aubrey and Chloe giving each other as they went into practice.

…

Beca rang the doorbell to her dad's house and waited for the door to open. She was really hoping that the wife would not be here. She placed a smile on her face as the door open and Mr. Mitchell open the door. "Beca." He said surprise laced in his voice.

"Hey dad." She let out. "Can we talk?" He open the door wider for her to come, and closed it once she got inside.

"I was about to make some coffee would you like some?" Mr. Mitchell ask as he set up a pot anyways and started to brew the coffee.

"Yeah, I would love some." She took a seat near the island and waited for her dad to take a seat with her. After grabbing two cups, and setting them down on the counter.

"So, what would like to talk about?" He figure they could start talk while waiting for coffee to be made.

"It has to deal with school actually." He look shocked from this information, and Beca rolled her eyes at him. "Anyways, I thought at the start of it I just wanted to try to avoid people, move on with my life and just go to L.A."

"What changed?" He got up from his chair and walk over to the coffee pot, and poured two cups for himself and his daughter. Making sure to grab the cream and sugar.

"I actually meet people who care for me. Not only that, but I also care for them as well." She paused and put her head in her hand. "I didn't think could happen, but I didn't know they all actually made their way inside. Well, most of them for the most part."

Her dad smile over at her, and took a sip from his cup. "And you thought getting up and leaving would be the answer?" He laugh.

"Really? Out of all people you are talking about that?"

"Oh, come on Beca. You know if I could I would change what happen with your mother and I, but what happen with us was something that just couldn't be stop. We didn't quiet we just couldn't fix us after so long for us being broken." Mr. Mitchell explain. "Trust me when you don't want to be at the end of that. You always tend to push me away never giving me a chance to explain what happen between your mother and me."

"Yeah, will I always push people away so don't take it to heart." She moved her eyes not wanting to make eye contact with her dad.

"Yes, but that can always be every lonely as well." He said smiling over to her finally able to get to her after so long. "Hey, if they care for you as much as you are saying, then maybe you should prove to them that you care just as much. You have nothing to lose."

Beca look over to her dad, smiling lightly at him.

…

"Okay stop." Aubrey yelled out as everyone stop dancing, pointing out everything that was going wrong. "It's like no one seems to care what will happen anymore, or if we win at all."

"Maybe it's because you are still controlling everything." Chloe shot out as she fold her arms over her chest. "Maybe if you actually let Beca come back and help then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Chloe, shut up." Aubrey let out as she took a drink of her water. "And while you are add it cover up that damn toner too. Trust me no one wants to see it."

"Whoa." Fat Amy let out, trying not to make eye contact with either girl, now just like the rest of the group.

"Oh, I'm sorry was that rude." She looked over to Fat Amy then back to Chloe. "Hey Chloe why don't you take your head out of your ass, it's not a hat." Chloe look at her with her mouth open a bit, as Aubrey moved away from her. "Okay, let's try this again."

"You know what, no." Chloe let out as she moved away from the group, to grab her stuff.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Aubrey, you aren't allowing anyone to have a say. You just want things your way, and honestly it's getting tiring. Everyone is getting tired of it, and the fact that you won't loosen up for anyone to have a say is killing the group."

"Okay, whoa, let's just relax a bit." Fat Amy let out trying to calm the two best friends down. "I wasn't planning on this happening. I mean come on guys, I just want things to go back to normal somewhat. I thought we were going to be awesome, and all I wanted to do is hang out with you guys." Fat Amy let out, and walk over to her stuff. "But man, we can't even get our shit together at this point, and I don't know if we will ever see eye to eye if things keep going on this way."

"I agree." Cynthia Rose said as she followed Amy to the chairs. "I don't want to be like the old Bellas."

"Okay I see then it's my fault right."

Chloe turn around to face her friend. "That is not what I am saying. It's not what we are saying. What we are saying is that you are being controlling."

"Oh, too controlling. You know what fine. I can lose control if I want to." Aubrey said as she got in a stance. What was about to happen next was something no one thought could happen.

Aubrey end up making a puke puddle in the middle of the gym, causing chaos to breaking out. There was nothing but fighting, yelling, and whistle blowing as some tried to stop what was happening and others trying to make things tried to get better as much as they could. The scene that was taking place was something that Beca wasn't really sure if she wanted to walk into.

"Whoa." She paused for a bit to take in the scene, and was a bit scared to say anything at all. "Guys." No stop or seem to hear her. "Guys! Guys! Stop!" Finally everyone stop what they were doing and look over to the person that was telling them to stop.

After seeing Beca standing there everyone straighten, and move to the ground. She gave her apology to Aubrey, who didn't take right away. In front it seem like she played with the idea of rather or not she should let Beca go, but after the whole group was telling her otherwise, and the voice inside her head was telling her to stop she called out to her, causing Beca to spot.

It wasn't until the end of a heart filled group meeting of telling each other secrets that Aubrey finally thought it would be a good idea for Beca to take control and see what she got. Though Beca thought it would be a better idea to go somewhere else then to stay in the gym that was full with puke. Everyone else gladly agreed to that. Beca set up a time and place where to meet.

The short girl watch everyone leave, and as she was trying to get Chloe alone she saw that she was getting pulled with Aubrey, so Beca let it slide hoping that she'll be able to talk to Chloe before the day was up. Even if she had to wait she'll do it.

...

It was nine o'clock when everyone met in the empty pool to see what they can do. Beca was leading the way as they reached the end of the pool. "Alright Aubrey go ahead and pick a song."

Aubrey took a deep breath thinking of what song she should pick. "Bruno Mars' _Just the Way You Are_."

Beca thought for a moment, before an idea came to her head. No she was no good with her words, but with music she knew it would speak wonders. "Okay, Chloe, are you okay with singing it?"

The redhead nod her head, as Beca start it off, allowing the rest of the group to join when their time was up. As soon as it was her turn, Chloe started to sing. She really couldn't help herself when her eyes landed on Beca, and just like before when they sang together in the shower Beca join in sing Nelly's _Just a Dream_. Their eyes meet during the mash, and neither could ignore the feeling that they were getting.

Chloe quickly moved her eyes way from Beca's before anything else could happen, as Aubrey took part in the singing, and when it end it was the best they have ever done as a group. You could see it on their face that they were about to start something new in this world.

"Hands in." Aubrey said for once relaxed with what is about to happen with them from here on out. Once they hit the mark, allowing everyone to say 'ah' at the same time, a deep voice came out from Chloe everyone giving a confuse look. "What was that?"

"I have no idea. My voice has never done that before."

"Hey, you know what this just came a great idea." Beca let out with a smile on her face.

Lily move to the middle raising her hand. Aubrey calling on her. "I think I might have something that will help." Shock took everyone's face for once allowing everyone to hear what she was saying.

After Fat Amy gave out a joke which everyone laugh at, they all came into a group hug, moving to get out of the empty pool. Beca left herself stay behind, and reached her hand out pulling Chloe back a bit, the two following the group close by.

"Hey, I was wondering if we can talk." Beca said, not really waiting for the older girl to answer. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about how I've been acting and what I said to you before all of this." Beca wasn't looking at her, as she tried to do this. "It wasn't my place-"

"Beca." Chloe put her hand on Beca's shoulder, stopping her in place. "You were right. We aren't together, and I'm not your girlfriend, so what I mean to cross the line, or any lines for that matter. The way our 'relationship' was, is, I had no right doing any of those things I that I did. But you don't have to worry about it, consider the whole thing forgotten and back to normal."

"What? No Chlo-"

"Now come on, we have the ICCAs to win." Chloe let out as she started to walk along with the group once again.

She knew it was going to be hard to try to explain to the girl of what she was trying to say. Normal was the last Beca want to happen, and with that in mind she knew what she had to do, but the time needed to be right.


	8. Chapter 8

Practice was brutal.

Beca and Cynthia Rose sat down picking songs that they thought would match well with each other. With Beca using her DJ skills to mix songs to see how it would sound, and Cynthia Rose helping with the idea of which Bella should do what, at which time. It didn't take long for them to agree to choose which songs they like for them to do.

Lily up her skills for beat boxing, seeing when Beca asked her to do it to see when would be good for her to actually do it. They ran though the songs a few time, just the two of them. She found working with Lily being easy, and the girl spoke up more of her ideas as well.

Beca allowed Stacie to take of the dancing. Letting her first hear the music to give the idea, the short brunette even burn a CD for her so that way she can think of dance moves even out of Bella practice. As she was getting steps down, she made sure to show Beca, and once she would agree she would show the rest of the girls, allowing them to practice along as well.

They worked together fast and without arguments. It even seem like Aubrey was enjoying herself agreeing with ideas that Stacie was giving and what Beca was saying. Everyone notice that they were getting along, laughing if someone did something, or said a joke. They were actually joking!

Still though, Beca tried to get to Chloe, talk to her, and every time she tried Chloe would either tell she was busy or would make small talk and walk away. Everyone took note of this, but no one said anything, knowing that no one could do much about. Even Aubrey seem be trying to talk to her redhead best friend, but she wasn't having.

Chloe tried hard to make things go back to normal as much as she could. She still couldn't bring herself to talk to Beca that much. There was some small talk between the two, but nothing that would go outside of Bella practice.

The dance moves were hard for her to do, as Stacie thought it would be best to stand next to Beca most of the time. Basically she couldn't stop staring at the girl that was dancing right in front of her, not only that, but she was pretty sure that navy blue eyes were on her as well. Even turn she did, every step she took, she notice either Beca looking her way or her eyes quickly glancing away as well.

…

Aubrey and Chloe were both at Aubrey's place trying to find out which each Bella should wear. The redhead was actually a little surprise that whatever idea she gave to the blonde she would either agree or put her input nicely rather than saying it rude.

The blonde wasn't sure how to come across the subject, and wasn't sure if she knew she should say anything at all. "Chloe." Aubrey finally called out.

"Mmm?"

Her friend stop what she was dong, wanting to talk to her the right way. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, about what I said after the semi-finals." Aubrey let out, stopping her friend as well. "I'm also sorry about how I've been acting towards you throughout the year as well. You're my best friend and I shouldn't have treated you that way, when all you were doing was helping me out as well."

Chloe looked over to her with a smile on her face. "I understand Bree. I mean look how far we came already." She put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "It took you some time, but you finally let go. You were able to have someone else take control over the group, and now you aren't stressing so much over, which is good. Beca was a good choice."

"Speaking of Beca."

Her smiled drop, and she removed her hand away from her friend's shoulder, going back to what she was doing. "No, we aren't talking about that." She pointed out.

"Chloe come on." She took a step closer to her friend. "Don't you even want to try with her anymore? Don't you want to be with her?"

"Of course I would want to be with her, but you heard Beca, she doesn't want anything to do with me." She turned around to look at her friend. "Beca means everything, and so much more, but the fact that all she wants is friendship hurts."

"That's not all she wants though Chloe." Aubrey pointed out. "Don't you see the way she looks at you? The way she tries to talk to you, or touch you, or everything." She had said with a smile as she walked closer to her. "I don't know of you know that Chloe, but the looks Beca gives to you is love."

Chloe's eyes almost pop out of her head from that information. "Love?" She questioned, and laughed a little at it. "Beca is a lot of things, but love is not one of it. Trust me I would know." She said. "Besides I already talk to Beca, I told her that everything was going to go back to normal. Normal is what needs to happen before we leave."

"But-"

"Aubrey, please, just drop it. I'm done talking about it."

Aubrey didn't want that to the end though. Sure she didn't like Beca at the start as she tried to control things, and of course the thought of her hooking up with Jesse set her uneasy, but now that she knew the truth, and after she let Beca take control everything was different. For once, when she was focused on trying to fix things, she saw how Beca would look at her best friend. She saw as she tried to touch her and talk to her, and even if Chloe was trying to hide it, the looks she would give Beca would be the same love look that the redhead would give back.

….

Beca was in her dorm room with Jesse by her side and popcorn in the middle, both watching a movie that the boy had been dying to let his friend watch. They were getting right to the good part, before there was a knock at the door. "Damn it." Jesse let out as he paused the movie to allow Beca to open the door.

The small brunette was surprise as ever when she saw Aubrey standing outside of her door. "You and I need to talk." She told her as she walk into the girl's dorm, stopping once she saw Jesse there. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy. Damn it, I know I should have called."

"No, it's cool, I mean I can always come back later." Jesse offered as he was about to get out of bed.

"Stay." Beca ordered as she closed the door, and Jesse moved back on the bed. "I'm sure whatever Aubrey has to say has to deal with Bella stuff." The brunette said with a smile

"Actually." The blonde started as she turn to look at Beca. "It has to deal with Chloe."

Beca's smile drop. "In second thought, maybe you should leave Jesse."

The boy was about to get up, when Aubrey stop him once again. "No, we might actually need you." She turn back to Beca. "In fact I might have called some other people as well to help out as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Beca, I believe it's time to let Chloe know how you feel." Aubrey let out, and saw how Beca threw her head back. "I know what you must be thinking, but trust me Beca, Chloe really does feel the same way you do."

"Really? Because I feel like if I try anything with her, she brush it off or doesn't do anything about." She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. "And I'm sure she told you about how she wants everything back to normal."

"Dude, you can't just give up like this." Jesse spoke as he move the laptop out of the way to sit next to his friend. "Every time we are hanging at, or at work you nonstop talk about this girl."

"See." Aubrey said, agreeing with the boy. "You are so deep in love with her, I honestly don't think you know it."

Beca shook her head as she put her head in her hands. "Beca if it's one thing I learn about the movies, is that the main character always get the person at the end." Jesse said with a smile, which cause Beca to smile back.

"Fine, I'll hear your plan out Posen." She laugh a little when Aubrey did a little happy dance, when she reminder herself of something. "By the way, who else will be in this?"

...

It was the day of the finals, as the Bellas entered from back stage. This is what all of them been ready for. They were ready to show their hard work. To show that they have changed, and to show that they were about to change history not only for the world of acapella, but also for the women's group as well.

Beca grab her mic, as she walk to the side stage, able to talk to Jesse for a bit, before they were able to go on. "Hey, good luck out there." Beca said as he gave the boy a hug.

Jesse smiled big at her as he return the hug. "Thanks. So are you ready for the Chloe's surprise after this?"

The small brunette nod her head, as she turn to look at the redhead. "Everything is set up and ready to go."

"Good. Now kick ass out there Mitchell, we won't hold back anything." Jesse said as his group name was called.

He gave out one last smile to her, before walking out on stage to start the song. It was nice, and catch, and it mix well with each other. Beca had a huge smile on her face when Benji walked out on stage, finally able to show the group what he had without Bumper being in the way of things.

Beca turn to the girl, as the smile on her face stayed in place. "Alright guys, we came this far, now it's time to show the world what we got." Beca stated. "And look, I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass most of the time, and thank you for giving me a change to do this, really guys. I love every single one of you."

"Come on Bec, don't go on soft on us now." Fat Amy gave out, playfully punching her on the arm. "You were a good leader, and I'm glad to say win or lose, I will join this group next year."

Once the Trebles where done, and the Bellas got on stage, Beca looked out in front of the people. For once no one was pulling out cell phones, or ignoring them, no one was about to fall asleep or about to leave.

The crowd went wilder once Beca started sing her point, as she raised her fist in the air. It didn't slow down from there, in fact the whole crowd seem to be on their feet by now, cheer them on, clapping to the beat. Everyone for once was enjoying what the Bellas were doing, and the Bellas were enjoying what they were performing. It end with a standing novation, and the group knew now that they were going to win, no doubt about.

It seem like they were already celebrating, with giving each other hugs, and high hives. They knew even if they did lose though that Fat Amy was right, they would be back for next year, because the Bellas changed. They weren't they Bellas that started off, no they were better now, and they knew it. It was long road, longer to seem then it was to others, but they did it, and they were happy.

As the Bellas got off stage Chloe couldn't help, but wonder where Beca went, and when they took their seat, she notice that Jesse was gone as well. It break her little as thoughts ran through her head and jealousy followed closely behind, but she pushed that way, because she knew nothing could ruin this night. Even those two people, couldn't ruin a night that Chloe was sure be one to remember.


	9. Chapter 9

So this chapter is probably going to be a bit confusing cause of I mash up that I found on YouTube. Everything for the song is Maroon 5: Love Somebody, Payphone, She Will Be Loved, This Love and Daylight. I'm planning on making a key so that way you can understand the idea that I had in my head... hopefully.  
**Beca  
**_Jesse  
_Aubrey  
Bellas  
_Trebles  
_Anyways, I hope you enjoy and tell what you think. Thank you!  
**...**

The Bellas won. No one had doubts about that. With the performance they did, with the put in it, and with so much will power into it, they deserved to win the ICCAs. So it was no surprise to anyone to the fact they won first place, the Trebles taking second for once.

They were riding back home, and Chloe couldn't help, but to look over to Beca who was smiling nonstop. She had her phone smiling the whole ride there, but the redhead put that in the back of her mind as she enjoyed the ride back.

The plan was to go back to everyone's place and change, then to meet over at the empty pool to celebrate the win. Aubrey was already ahead of the game as she text people to be there, to bring drinks, and not to work about the music, that it was coved.

For Beca everything was happening rather fast. She knew one minute she was on stage, the next she was with Jesse going over the plans. Then from there, it was the bus ride, texting nonstop to make sure everyone knew of the plan, and then she was at her dorm ready to go back out to the pool. She sent out a quick text to Aubrey letting her know that she was leaving her dorm and heading out.

Once at the pool it she was meet with the Bellas besides Aubrey and Chloe, and the Trebles where Jesse came to her with open arms. She hugged him quickly, and he smiled down to her. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm actually a bit nervous." She admitted, as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Hey, don't think about so much. Trust me she'll love it." Jesse sure her, as he put an arm around her, and pulled her to the group. They did a quick run through to make sure everyone knew what they were doing, and she once again thank Jesse for talking to the Trebles in doing this.

She got a text message from Aubrey, letting her know that they were almost there. Beca then let everyone else know, and everyone got to their spots, ready to go once they saw Chloe and Aubrey.

…

Aubrey couldn't stop the smile that was on her face when she got the text back from Beca. Chloe was about to question it when they made it to the pool. Oddly enough it was quite it. A little too quite.

She look over to her best friend with a raised eyebrow. "Aubrey, what's going on?"

The blonde didn't say anything once they entered the pool, already seeing the look on Chloe's face, when she saw two groups standing as one. Both the Trebles and the Bellas were there where Beca was standing in the middle. Aubrey gave her friend's hand a finally squeeze when she walk over to meet the group.

Beca step forward, and grab Chloe's hand. "I know this year for both of us has been crazy, and every unplanned in many ways. And I know I'm no good with my words, but if you let me, I will show just how much you mean to through my music."

All Chloe would really do was nod, as Beca step back, and the sound started up. It scared Beca to do this. For once she isn't just letting her feelings out to just Chloe, but to everyone that was here now. At this point it was now or never.

**I know your inside, you're feeling so hollow**  
_(Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be...)_  
**And it's a hard pill for you to swallow**  
_(It's even harder to picture, that you're not here next to me.)_  
**But if I fall for you**  
_(You say it's too late to make it)_  
**I'll never recover**  
_(But is it too late to try?)_  
**If I fall for you,**  
_(And in our time that you wasted)_  
**I'll never be the same**

_(oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
**I really wanna love somebody**  
**I really wanna dance the night away**  
**I know we're only half way there**  
**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**

(And she will be loved)  
**I really wanna touch somebody**  
(And she will be loved)  
**I think about you every single day**  
(And she will be loved)  
**I know we're only half way there**  
(And she will be loved)  
**But you can take me all the way**  
(And she will be loved)  
**You can take me all the way**

**You're such a hard act for me to follow**  
_(Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow 'cause you forgot yesterday)_  
**Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah**  
_(I gave you my love to borrow, but you just gave it away.)_  
**But if I fall for you**  
_(You can't expect me to be fine, I don't expect you to care)_  
**I'll never recover if I fall for you**  
_(I know I've said it before But)_  
**I'll never be the same**

**I really wanna love somebody**  
(oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
**I really wanna dance the night away**  
(oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
**I know we're only half way there**  
(oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
**But you can take me all the way,**  
(Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
**You can take me all the way**

**I really wanna touch somebody**  
(This love has taken its toll on me)  
**I think about you every single day**  
(She said Goodbye too many times before)  
**I know we're only half way there**  
(And her heart is breaking in front of me)  
**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**  
(I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore)

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**  
_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**  
_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**  
_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
**But tonight I need to hold you so close**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**  
_(I don't know what to do)_  
**I would still be holding you like this**  
_(I'm right in front of you)_  
**All those fairy tales are full of it.**  
_(Asking you to stay, you should stay)_  
**One more stupid love song, I'll be sick**  
_(Stay with me tonight, yeah)_  
**Now I'm at a payphone**

**I really wanna love somebody**  
(oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
**I really wanna dance the night away**  
(oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
**I know we're only half way there**  
(oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
**But you can take me all the way,**  
**You can take me all the way**

**This love has taken its toll on me**  
(And she will be loved)

_(I really wanna love somebody)_  
**She said Goodbye too many times before**  
(And she will be loved)

_(I really wanna dance the night away)_  
**And my heart is breaking in front of me**  
(And she will be loved)

_(I know we're only half way there)_  
**And I had no chose, cause I don't say goodbye anymore**  
(But you can take me all the way)

_(You can take me all the way)_  
**And when the daylight comes**  
_(oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
**I'll have to go**  
_(oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**  
_(oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
(Take me all the way,)  
**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**  
_(oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

(Take me all the way,)  
**But tonight I need to hold you so close**  
**take me all the way, yeah**

When the mash-up finally end, Chloe was slightly crying. Beca carefully walked up to, and grab her hands. "Chloe." She started, trying to look the other girl in the eyes. "I know when we started this it just our little secret, but I didn't notice how hard it was for me to actually get up to leave until you actually made me stay. The feeling I have for scare me to no end, but I am willing to face if you stay by my side to help, because believe or not you have help out so much with opening up. You are the person who made me who I am today." By the time she had a smile on her face, as she finally did look at Beca. "Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?"

It felt like time has slowed down all around them as they waited for Chloe's answer. She didn't even think about, when the older women nod her head, and lean down to give the short brunette a kiss. This right here was just the icing on the cake both girls, as they pulled apart, hearing everyone cheer for them. All of them went quick into celebrating not only for the new couple, but for the end as well.


	10. Chapter 10

It was going to be tough they all knew that as Aubrey and Chloe left them to take care of the Bella group. They knew that it was going to be bittersweet. No one could stop the crying that came with it. The goodbyes that no one wanted to say. But they did anyways, and the said their congratulations to the two girls.

Beca and Chloe talk of course of the plans that need to be done between the two after everything settle down. It was a talk Beca rather not have, but knew it had to be done. Chloe was a bit surprise when Beca was actually seating with her talking about what the future had in store for them. There was a bit of hiding on Beca's end, and Chloe was able to get her out of it pretty easy to have the conversation run smooth.

Everyone knew even though things would be different, they still had one thing in mind. To win the next ICCAs, and now that the Trebles knew they had compaction on their hands with the other team, Jesse made it a point to Beca that they were not going to hold back, and Beca wouldn't want it any other way.

Her looking back on it, she smiled thinking to herself that she wouldn't have want any other way. And that she was happy. For once in her life she was happy. She had friends who cared for her, and who she cared for back. She had a best friend who watched her back if someone were to do something, Jesse was like an older brother she never had, but deep down always wanted. She had a beautiful girlfriend who she was happy to have. Even if things did start off on the wrong note, they were still happy to finally call Chloe hers, to finally say that she cares for her. To finally express her feelings that she held on to since the night after the party of the new members. Beca was working on her relationship not only with her dad, but her mom as well, which she was happy about.

The short brunette made it point to hang out with Jesse has much as she could, making sure to never lose him as a friend. She also made sure to hang out with the rest of the group as well. Now that she was finally able to call some people her friends, she actually felt free. She didn't feel the weight on the world on her shoulders anymore. She wasn't in a rush to go to L.A, and she was enjoying herself every way she could.

**...**

**Just a little to sum it all up. Anyways I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. I hope to see everyone soon. Have a good rest of the day/night. And thank you everyone who followed/favorite it.**


End file.
